Orígenes: Ángel Mecánico
by ILoveChocoCake
Summary: La magia es peligrosa… pero el amor lo es aún más. Cuando Arthur Kirkland, un joven que cruza el océano buscando encontrarse con su hermano, es secuestrado, todo comienza a ponerse más y más raro...¿Qué diablos es un nefilim? ¿Los demonios existen? ¿No que era humano? AU USUK -Multiparing- Mi primer fic sola... Entren y descubran este fic tan extraño. Adaptación. SUMMARY FAIL.
1. Prólogo

**_Hällo~_**

Em… Bueno, que puedo decir… Creo que este será el primer fic que subiré sin Midori-sama… (Bueno, no puedo decir que tenemos _muuuuuuuuchos_ juntas pero igual la extrañaré;-;) "Supuestamente" yo iba a subir un fic— bueno, song-fic, primero. Peeero me llegó la inspiración al leer por tercera _(O cuarta_) vez este libro… Es demasiado bueno*-* Deberían leerlo alguna vez. Este fic es usuk:3 Aparte que contiene muchas otras parejas…

Originalmente los personajes son de otras personalidades. Por eso verán a un Kiku menos em… "-san" o "-kun" Al menos con lo que respecta a Alfred, tendrán mucha confianza. Más adelante verán por qué. Emm… ¿Qué más digo? Ña~ Espero que alguien lea esto… Bueno, enrealidad no me importa, pero me haría un poco… ¿feliz? tener al menos un _review_…

**_Esta es una adaptación, pero algunas personas… bueno, no exactamente personas… Pero personajes, serán modificados y quizás cambie un poco la historia…_**

**_Disclaimer:_**** El ****_awesome_**** anime pertenece a ****_Hidekazu Himaruya_****… La historia pertenece al libro "****_Los orígenes: Ángel mecánico_****", de mi Diosa~ ****_(Cassandra Clare)._**** No falta agregar que nada es mío, y que hago todo esto porque soy una… (****_enferma mental_****) chica aburrida.**

Sin más que decir, les dejo el prólogo de este fanfic.

Nos leemos abajo~

_Amour,_

_Kana-chan._

* * *

**_Prólogo._**

_Londres, Abril. 1878._

El demonio explotó en una lluvia de icor y entrañas.

Alfred F. Jones observó la daga que sostenía un momento atrás, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. El ácido viscoso, que era sangre del demonio, ya había comenzado a carcomer poco a poco su filosa hoja. Tiró su arma, la cual aterrizó unos pocos metros atrás, en un charco sucio, comenzando a arder sin llama, tal como una cerrilla apagada. El demonio, tras lo que Alfred le había hecho, por supuesto había desaparecido, siendo enviado a cualquier lugar que haya sido el mundo infernal del cual provenga, aunque no sin antes dejar un lío detrás.

-¡Kiku!- Comenzó a gritar Alfred, mientras giraba buscando a su compañero.- ¿Dónde estás, _dude_? ¿Viste eso? ¡De un solo golpe! Claramente eso fue fácil para el _hero_… No está mal, ¿verdad?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna para los llamados de Alfred, su compañero había estado detrás de él, en aquella oscura y sucia calle momentos antes, cubriéndole las espaldas. Alfred siempre era positivo cuando estaba con Kiku, pero ahora se encontraba solo en las sombras. Frunció en ceño a nadie, ya que era mucho menos divertido presumir sin Kiku ahí para presumirle.

Comenzó a observar su alrededor. Detrás de él la calle se estrechaba poco a poco en un pasillo que daba al agua negra del Támesis, el cual subía y bajaba en la distancia. A través de allí, Alfred era capaz de ver unas oscuras siluetas de los barcos en el muelle, tal como un río de mástiles como un huerto sin hojas. Pero tampoco estaba Kiku ahí, quizás había regresado a Narrow Street buscando iluminación. Con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, Alfred comenzó a caminar por donde había venido.

Narrow Street cruzaba Limehouse, pasando entre los muelles detrás del río y los barros bajos que había por el oeste de Whitechapel. La calle era tan angosta como su nombre podría sugerir, rodeada de almacenes y edificios de manera torcida. En aquel momento se encontraba desierta, incluso los borrachos se habían ido tambaleándose desde Grapes hasta la carretera, buscando lugares donde colapsar por la noche. A Alfred le gustaba Limehouse, le gustaba el sentimiento de estar en la orilla del mundo, aquel lugar donde los barcos partían cada día hacía lugares inimaginables.

Que esa área fuera una guarida de marineros y que, gracias a eso, estuviera llena de garitos de juego, fumadores de opio y burdeles, no dañaba tampoco. Era fácil perderte a ti mismo en un lugar como este. Estaba tan acostumbrado que ya no le molestaba el olor a humo, cuerda y alquitrán, especias extranjeras que se confunden con el olor de agua sucia del río Támesis.

Comenzando a mirar de arriba abajo aquella calle desolada, restregó la manga de su rostro a través de su rostro, intentando frotar aquel icor que consumía y quemaba su piel. La tela quedó teñida de un color verde y negro. Había una herida en el dorso de su mano, también, y no precisamente uno _lindo._ Quizás debería usar una runa de curación. Uno de los de Feliciano, preferentemente. Él era particularmente bueno dibujando _iratzes_(1).

Una sombra se desprendió de la oscuridad y se movió sigilosamente hasta Alfred. Él comenzó a avanzar, luego se detuvo. Esa persona no era Kiku, más bien era un policía mundano usando un casco con forma de algo-parecido-a-una-campana, un abrigo pesado y un rostro de confusión. Comenzó a mirar a Alfred. Mejor dicho, a través de Alfred. Pero Alfred estaba usando un _glamour_(2), así que siempre era extraño que observaran a través de él, como si no existiera. Alfred tuvo un impulso de tomar su sombrero y ver como el hombre aleteaba alrededor en busca de este; pero Kiku ya le había regañado bastantes veces por haberlo hecho, y aunque Alfred no vio una razón válida de sus objeciones, no valía la pena el sermón.

Con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros y unos cuantos parpadeos, el policía se desplazó unos cuantos metros más allá de Alfred, moviendo la cabeza negativamente y murmurando que debería dejar la ginebra. Alfred dejó pasar al hombre, dando un paso al lado, para luego gritar fuertemente:

-¡Kiku Honda! ¡Kiku! ¿Dónde estás, dude? ¡Deberías estar aquí ya!- Esta vez alguien le respondió sutilmente.- Por aquí. Sigue esta luz.

Alfred siguió el sonido de la voz de Kiku. Al parecer, venía desde una abertura ente dos almacenes. Un débil y casi invisible destello se observaba entre las sombras, como la luz lanzada de un fuego fatuo.- ¿Me escuchaste antes? Ese demonio Shax(3) pensó que podría coger a este _hero_ con sus grandes pinzas sangrientas, pero logré acorralarlo y…-

-Si. Te oí hace un rato, Alfred-san.- Aquel joven que apareció en la boca del callejón parecía demasiado pálido a la luz de la lámpara, más que de lo de costumbre, lo que era bastante ya. Tenía su cabeza descubierta, lo que atrajo a la marida a su cabello. Este era un extraño color negro brillante, sus ojos eran de un oscuro impresionante, al igual que su pelo, un rostro de huesos finos, la delicada curva de sus ojos era la única pista de su herencia. Había una mancha en el frente de su camisa, sus manos cubiertas de un fuerte carmesí.

Alfred se tensó. –Estás sangrando. ¿Qué pasó?

Kiku hizo un ademán, quitándole la preocupación a Alfred. –No es mi sangre.- Dirigió la mirada al callejón detrás de él. –Es de ella.

Alfred miró más allá de su amigo, hacía una de las sombras del callejón. En la esquina más lejana había una solitaria sombra en la oscuridad, viéndose un cabello rubio y una mano pálida.

-¿Una mujer muerta?- Alfred preguntó. -¿Una mundana?

-Una niña, en realidad. No más de catorce.

Alfred maldijo a gran volumen. Kiku esperó pacientemente a que terminara. –Si solo hubiéramos pasado un poco más temprano. –dijo Alfred finalmente. –Ese sangriento demonio…

-Esa es la particularidad. No creo que esto lo haya hecho un demonio. –Kiku frunció el ceño. –Los demonios Shax son parásitos. Debería haber querido arrastrar a su victima hasta su guarida y poner huevos en su piel mientras ella aún seguía viva. Pero esta chica no pasó solo por eso, ella fue apuñalada, repetidamente. Tampoco creo que haya sido en este preciso lugar. En este callejón no hay la sangre necesaria para indicar eso… Yo creo que ella fue atacada en otro lugar y que se arrastró hasta acá para morir, gracias a sus heridas.

-Pero si el demonio Shax—

-Por eso te estoy diciendo, no creo que fuera ese demonio Shax, creo que le persiguió… cazándola… Para algo, o para alguien más.

-Es verdad que los Shax tienen un agudo sentido del olfato…-admitió Alfred.- He oído de brujos que a veces lo utilizan para seguir las pistas de los desaparecidos. Y este en especial parecía moverse como si buscara algo…- Observó más allá de Kiku hacia a aquella forma arrugada en el callejón.

-No encontraste el arma, ¿verdad?

-Toma.- Kiku sacó algo de su chaqueta, un cuchillo cubierto en una tela blanca.- Es una especie de _ballock_(4),o una daga de caza. Es demasiado delgada la hoja…

Alfred tomó el arma. Kiku tenía razón. La hoja era bastante delgada, terminada en una empuñadura a base de hueso pulido. La hoja y la empuñadura tenían algunas salpicaduras de sangre seca. Frunció el ceño, limpió aquel cuchillo con su manga, raspando limpio, hasta que un símbolo, quemado en la hoja, se hizo visible. Eran dos serpientes, mordiéndose la cola la una a la otra, formando completamente un círculo.

-_Ouroboros_(5)- dijo Kiku, comenzando a mirar más detalladamente el cuchillo.- Es uno doble. Ahora… ¿qué crees que significa?

-¡El fin del mundo!- exclamó el autoproclamado héroe, todavía mirando la daga mientras sonreía y lo acercaba a su boca, jugando con ella.-…y el principio.

-Entiendo la simbología, Alfred. A lo que me refería, ¿qué crees que hace grabada en esta daga?

Alfred sintió como el viento revolvía su cabello. Intentó quitarlo de sus ojos, impaciente, para volver a observar el cuchillo.- Es un símbolo...alquímico, si no me equivoco. No es ni uno brujo o de algún submundo. Es decir, que es uno humano; el del tipo de mundanos imbéciles que creen que tratar con la magia es un boleto para tener fama y riqueza.

-Hmm… El tipo que usualmente termina en una pila de sangrientos harapos dentro de algún pentagrama…- Kiku dijo con una mirada vacía, y tal vez un poco sombría.

-Exacto, dude. Del tipo que le gusta estar pendientes de los Submundos de nuestra bella ciudad.- Luego de envolver el pañuelo en la hoja con cuidado (bueno, lo más cuidadoso que puede llegar a ser Alfred), lo deslizó dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.- ¿Crees que Feliciano y Ludwig me dejarán mantener la investigación?

-¿Crees que deberías confiar en los Submundos? Los garitos de juego, los antros de vicios mágicos, las mujeres de moral relajada…

Alfred sonrió.- Mañana será demasiado pronto para empezar con la investigación de este detective, ¿no?

-Déjeme decirle que—

-Kiku, ¿qué dijimos de tratarme de "usted"?- El japonés suspiró pesadamente.

-Está bien, Alfred. Lo que quería decir era que hicieras lo que quieras. Al final uste— tú, –corrigió- siempre lo terminas haciendo de todas maneras.

* * *

/-/

* * *

_Southampton, Mayo._

Arthur no podía recordar el momento exacto en que no hubiera amado al ángel mecánico. Este le había pertenecido a su madre una vez, y su madre lo llevó cuando murió. Después de eso, había permanecido en el joyero de su madre, hasta que su hermano, Peter, lo tomó un día para comprobar que aún funcionaba.

El ángel no era mucho más grande que el meñique de Arthur, una pequeña estatua construida de latón, con las alas plegadas de bronce no más grandes que las de un grillo. Los detalles eran magníficos. Su metálico rostro era delicado, con unos párpados de medialuna, cerrados, y sus manos cruzadas sobre una espada en el frente. Una fina cadena serpenteaba debajo de sus alas permitía que fuera utilizado alrededor del cuello, tal como un medallón.

Arthur sabía que aquel ángel fue creado con el fin de ser parte de un reloj, ya que si lo acercaba a su oído, se podía escuchar un leve sonido, sonido como el de un reloj. Peter había gritado con sorpresa y felicidad que no se imaginaba como aún podía seguir funcionando luego de tantos años, buscó en vano alguna perilla, tornillo, o lo que sea con lo que se supone que le pudiera llegar a dar cuerda. Pero no contaba que no había nada allí que encontrar. Se encogió de hombros y le entregó el preciado ángel a Arthur. Desde entonces el inglés nunca se lo quitó; incluso en la noche, el ángel seguía alrededor de su cuello con su constante tic-tac, se sentía como si tuviera un segundo corazón.

Ahora lo sostenía entre sus dedos, mientras el _Main_ husmeaba en su camino entre otros masivos busques de vapor para encontrar un lugar en el muelle de Southampton. Peter había insistido en que ella llegara a Southampton en vez de Liverpool, donde llegaban más trasatlánticos a vapor. Él decía que era mucho más placentero para arribar, por lo que Arthur no pudo dejar de estar un poco decepcionado por esto, ya que era su primera visita a su ciudad natal, luego de muchísimos años. Estaba tristemente grisáceo. La lluvia resonaba en la torre de una iglesia que apenas se podía observar, mientras que el humo oscuro salía de las chimeneas delos barcos, tiñendo el cielo de un color aún más oscuro. La mayoría de la gente ocupaba ropa negra, sosteniendo un paraguas, aguardando en los muelles. Arthur se esforzaba por intentar divisar a su hermano entre ellos, pero la niebla y los barcos no eran de mucha ayuda, ya que por su espesura no dejaba distinguir a las personas con mucho detalle.

Arthur tembló. El viento del mar era frío. Todas las cartas de Peter afirmaban que Londres era un lugar de ensueño, siempre con días soleados. Bien, al menos allí el clima era mejor de lo que era aquí. No tenía ropa abrigada con él, lo máximo que tenía era un abrigo y unos delgados guantes, que habían pertenecido años antes a su hermano mayor, Scott. Había tenido que vender la mayoría de su ropa para pagar el funeral de su tía, con la certeza de que su hermano menor le compraría más cuando llegara a vivir con él.

Un gritó se elevó. El _Main_, con su casco negro brillante, había anclado y remolcadores estaban arando su camino en el agua gris que subía y bajaba, listos para cargar equipaje y pasajeros a la orilla. Los pasajeros descendieron del barco, claramente desesperados por sentir la tierra bajo sus pies. Tan diferente de su salida de Nueva York. El cielo era azul, y una banda había estado tocando. Aunque no había nadie que le despidiera, así que esa no era una ocasión alegre.

Arthur se unió a la multitud que desembarcaba. Sentía como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabeza y su cuello, como pinchazos de hielo, y sus manos, cubiertas por guantes, estaban frias y húmedas por la lluvia. Al llegar al muelle, miro en todas direcciones, buscando a Peter. Hacia casi dos semanas que no hablaba con el, ni si quiera en carta, manteniéndose durante todo ese tiempo en el _Main. _Sería maravilloso poder hablar con su hermanito de nuevo.

Pero él no se encontraba allí. Todos los muelles estaban repletos con montones de equipajes, y todo tipo de cargas. Un vapor partía de _Le Havre nearby, _y marineros de aspecto extraño hablaban cerca de Arthur, gritando en francés. Intentó alejarse un poco, solo para ser casi pisoteado por una multitud de pasajeros que desembarcaban rápidamente.

Pero no podía ver a Peter por ningún lado.

-¿Ust'd es 'l S'ñor Kirkl'nd?- La voz era extraña, con un pesado acento. Un hombre extraño se había movido hasta quedar frente a frente con Arthur. Era alto, llevaba un majestuoso abrigo negro y un sombrero alto. Sus ojos eran particularmente extraños, como si tuvieran un sabor amargo. Arthur luchó internamente para no salir corriendo en ese preciso instante. Pero él sabía su nombre. ¿Quién podría saber su nombre en este lugar tan lejos de casa, salvo que conociera a Peter?

-¿S-si?- Joder, tartamudeó.

-…Su herm'no m' env'ó. V'nga conm'go.

-Pero—

-Deb'ría… s'lo seguirme.

-¿Y dónde está él?- Exigió Arthur, para luego darse cuenta que ya se estaba alejando. Caminaba desigual, como si cojeara gracias a una vieja herida. Después de un momento, Arthur corrió para alcanzarlo.

Él atravesó a la multitud, avanzó con una determinada velocidad. La gente se apartaba, murmurando sobre la mala educación al empujarlos. El panorama cambió cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente a un coche negro brillante. Sabía que habían letras doradas en su costado, pero la lluvia y la niebla le hacía imposible a Arthur leerlas.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y un hombre se asomó. Usaba un enorme sombrero que lograba ocultar su rostro.- ¿El señor Arthur Kirkland?

El inglés asintió. El hombre extrañamente callado se apresuró a ayudar a salir al hombre del carruaje, luego otro hombre lo siguió. Ambos abrieron sus respectivos paraguas, refugiándose de la lluvia. Aquellos dos hombres fijaron sus ojos en Arthur.

Eran extraños. Ambos eran rubios, pero de distintos tonos. Uno ocupaba ropas más oscuras, mejor dicho un abrigo azul marino, mientras que el otro ocupaba un color más vivo. El que había hablado con Arthur, tenía los ojos de color entre azul y morado. Mientras que el otro, tenía los ojos violeta. Ambos ocupaban guantes de color negro.

-Arthur Kirkland.- dijo cálidamente el más bajo de los dos.- ¡Por fin puedo conocerlo! Me llamo Tino Väinämöinen, pero puedes decirme Sr. Fin, este es mi primo-hermano, Lukas Bondevik, pero dile Sr. Nor. Su hermano nos envió para acompañarlo hasta Londres.

Arthur estaba mojado, congelado, y ahora desconcertado.- No lo entiendo. ¿Dónde está Peter? ¿Por qué no vino él mismo?

-Fue inevitable, Sr. Kirkland. Los negocios en Londres no se lo permitieron. Iván no podía prescindir de él. Pero le envió una nota, claro está.- El Sr. Fin extendió un poco el papel que tenía enrollado, ya humedecido por la lluvia.

Arthur lo tomó y se dio la vuelva para leerlo. Era una pequeña nota de su hermano donde se disculpaba por no poder ir para encontrarla, dejándole saber que confiaba en el Sr. Fin y el Sr. Nor, para llevarla hasta Londres. "Las llamo las Hermanas Oscuras, Artie." Arthur leyó ese fragmento y le dio un poco de risa. ¿De dónde sacaba eso Peter? ¿Hermanas? Pero si son hombres. ¿Y oscuras? Ninguno de los dos ocupaba ropa negra, y el Sr. Fin no parecía muy… ¿oscuro? Era agradable, o al menos lo es así hasta ahora. Según lo que decía la carta, ellos eran sus patrones y también sus amigos de confianza.

Eso le hizo dejar de dudar. La carta era sin duda de Peter. Era su letra y no muchos le llamaban Artie, bueno, el solamente. Tragó fuerte, deslizó la nota en su manga y se giró para hacer frente a las hermanas.- Muy bien,-dijo, decepcionado, pero a la vez ansioso por ver a su hermano.- ¿Vamos a llamar a un mozo para que traiga mi baúl?

-No es necesario, no es necesario, querida.- ¿Querida? El Sr. Fin dijo alegremente.- Ya hemos arreglado que la envíen por adelantado.- Miró al hombre callado y le hizo una seña para que tome el asiento de conductor frente al carruaje. Se acercó a Arthur y le tomó del hombro- Vamos, querido, tenemos que sacarte de la lluvia.

Aunque el Sr. Fin era alegre, sintió un gran escalofrío. Tenía un _muy_ mal presentimiento. El agarre del Sr. Fin hizo que se acercara al carruaje, revelando lo que decía en letra doradas en el costado de la puerta.

Las palabras "_Club Pandomónium_" se enroscabas intrincadamente en torno a dos serpientes mordiéndose la cola la una a la otra, formando completamente un círculo. Arthur frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué significa eso?

-No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.- Dijo cortantemente por primera vez el Sr. Nor, quien ya había subido al interior. Si Arthur hubiera podido observar de frente a el de azulino, hubiera observado como una pequeña sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro, para desaparecer poco después. El mismo hombre le ayudó a subir al inglés, para luego dejar que se acomode. El Sr. Fin se estiró para poder cerrar la puerta de Arthur, para luego sonreírle. Este notó algo raro en los ojos del otro. Su mal presentimiento no se iba.

-Ponte cómodo, querida. Tenemos un _gran_ viaje por delante.- dijo dulcemente.

Arthur puso una mano en el ángel mecánico que se apoyaba en su garganta, intentando callar sus pensamientos, calmándose con el constante _tic-tac_, mientras el carruaje avanzaba entre la lluvia.

.

.

.

**_Fin del prólogo._**

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

¡Maldición! Sé que está horrible, perdonen si tengo alguna falta ortográfica por ahí. Sé que nadie leerá esto… Si alguien lo hizo, por favor hágamelo saber. Le daré todo mi **amour.** Solo válido a quien en realidad lo haga…

Ok, me callo.

Si, sé que es corto...(Para mi es corto) Pero los siguientes serán más largos...

Si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia, insulto, o cualquier cosa. Hágamelo saber. Intentaré no ser tan… ¿agresiva? ¡Yo no soy agresiva, maldición! Okey… Si. Sé que escribo mal. Bueno, si alguien lee esto, yo creo que subiré el próximo lo antes posible. Sino, lo haré de todas maneras. ¡Hay que tener orgullo, señores!

**_¡Oh-oh! Casi se me olvidaban, aquí los significados de las cosas raras que hablan Alfred y Kiku._**

**_(1)Iratze_**: Runa curativa. Bueno, esto es algo que aparece en los libros siguientes, también. Un iratze es algo que pueden hacer con una daga especial (Estela). Esto se ocupa para curar rápidamente casi cualquier herida. Ahí dice que Feliciano las hace perfectas, eso lo dije porque _Feli _es bueno dibujando, aparte creo que sería bueno curando, ¿no?... ¿No?

**_(2) Glamour_**: Es lo que permite que los mundanos no vean nada del mundo de las sombras. Osea, que el policía no podía percibir para nada que Alfred se encontraba ahí. Por eso él quería quitarle su gorro. No lo vería. Seguramente pensaría que son fantasmas. Hubiera sido entretenido. Ah, el mundo de las sombras, se refiere a que no podían ver nada que no sea humano, osea nada no sea hecho por humanos, ¿entienden? Lo sé, ni yo me comprendo.

**_(3) Demonio Shax_**: Hmp. Este es difícil de explicar. Obviamente es un demonio, una "sombra". Es otro de los muchos tipos de demonios que hay, tomen la explicación de Kiku, un parásito traicionero que pone huevos de demonio entre la piel muerta de su víctima. _(Uy, si, ¡que delicia!) _Es mentiroso y traicionero, pero puede ser mandado por una fuerza mayor.

**_(4) Ballock_**: También llamada misericordia. Es un arma que fue muy usada en _Agincourt_ (para los que no saben, es la batalla de la Guerra de los Cien años). Este apodo se debía a que solía utilizársela para rematar heridos incurables en el campo de batalla. Se la usaba como último recurso: un soldado que había perdido sus otras armas podía aproximarse al caballero en armadura (a una distancia tan cercana que éste no pudiese utilizar la alabarda la espada ni el mandoble), pegarse a él y pasar la misericordia por la mirilla del casco. Este último golpe "de misericordia", si se vivía lo suficiente como para asestarlo, era mortal de necesidad. Es decir, era una arma mundana que se ocupó hace muchos años, en esa guerra, específicamente.

**_(5) Ouroboros_**: O también llamado Uróboros, es la emblemática serpiente del Antiguo Egipto y la Antigua Grecia (_Hon hon hon_….), representado con su cola en la boca, devorándose continuamente a sí mismo. Bueno, esto expresa la unidad de todas las cosas, las materiales y las espirituales, que nunca desaparecen sino que cambian de forma en un ciclo eterno de destrucción y nueva creación, al igual que representa la infinitud. Es decir, es un emblema que al parecer, un mundano colocó ahí. _"Un mundano que juega con fuego…"_

**_ Si alguien tiene una consulta sobre alguno de los términos, hágame saber para explicárselo mejor._**

Diciendo esto, creo que este es el adiós. Hasta la próxima actualización. (¡El siguiente es el primer capítulo!)

Amour,

Kana-chan.


	2. Chapter 1

Lo siento, lo sé. Sacrifíquenme. Dije que actualizaría lo más pronto posible, pero… Como decirlo, estuve algo _ocupada_. Si, _Midori-sama_. Te culparé a ti, por distraerme y dejar mis obligaciones de lado (?) Ok, ya sé, no es tu culpa.

Lo siento, _NoodleMarichan_. Dije, "Como máximo actualizo en dos días." Pero bueno, los días pasan volando. ¿Ves? Por ahí pasó volando uno. –apunta a la luna-

Em… Gracias por dar una oportunidad a este fic, y agradezco mucho los reviews… _neko-chan0423 _y_ Fany Bane. _Gracias,y tomaré en cuenta lo que dijiste, pero como ya dije, quería el prólogo intacto y _bla bla bla_. Bueno, aquí tampoco cambió muchísimo, pero juro que el siguiente será más distinto, ¿ok? –puchero-

Oh Dios, no puedo creer que continúe un _fanfic_, esto es **_muy_** extraño.

**_Advertencias:_** Hällo, creo que tengo que advertir que Arthur dice algunas groserías, pero fuera de eso, nada. Creo que no sé qué rating tengo que colocar, perdón… Nada aparte de eso.

**_Disclaimer:_** Ninguna de estas creaciones son mias, lamentalemente. El anime es del genio que ustedes creo que ya saben quién es, y el libro es de mi diosa, _Cassie_. Esto es solo una adaptación, solo por diversión.

Sin nada más que decir (Dios, hablo muchísimo.), aquí les va el capítulo, el primero. **_Nos leemos abajo._**

_Amour, Kana-chan. _

* * *

_Seis semanas después…_

**Capítulo 1: Primeros cambios.**

.

_Más allá de este lugar de lágrimas e ira_

_Yacen los Horrores de la sombra._

—Willian Ernest Henley, "Invicto"

.

-A las hermanas les gustaría verla en su sala, Señor Kirkland.

No pudo evitar temblar un poco con esas palabras.

Era lo mismo de siempre. No quería ir, por nada del mundo quería acercarse a esos monstruos de nuevo. Aunque terminaría allí de todas maneras, fuera por su voluntad o no. Tan solo había dos opciones, que se levantara sutilmente y fuera a ese horrendo lugar tranquilamente, o se rehúse y fuera obligado a ir allí de todas maneras. Suspiró intentando calmarse. No podría ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

…¿Verdad?

De todas maneras, si no iba por su cuenta, pasaría prácticamente esto: Él no quería acercarse a las Hermanas Oscuras. Emil intentaría cada cierto tiempo que él baje. Si se resistía, Emil le arrastraría sin piedad hasta ese sucio y oscuro lugar donde estaban las Hermanas, mientras el gritaba por ayuda. Después de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que no importa cuánto grite, no servía de nada, solo servía para gastar energía. Energía que podía gastar escribiendo cartas. Cartas para Peter, intentando mantener la esperanza de poder entregárselas algún día. Aún sabiendo que ese día nunca llegaría. Pero aún así seguía escribiendo, mientras escondía las cartas en lugares que esperaba que las Hermanas no encontraran nunca.

Y así pasaron seis semanas. Seis _putas_ semanas. Cada vez que el gritaba, deseando que alguien le escuchara, que alguien se preocupe de él. Pero cuando lo pensaba, era estúpido. No tenía a absolutamente nadie. Nadie le importaba si él seguía con vida o no.

Si nadie se preocupa en lo absoluto de ti, ¿realmente existes?

-PorsupuestoEmil.- dijo apresuradamente, dándose cuenta que había dejado un gran vacío en la "conversación"- En un momento estoy allí.- Se levantó de su sucia cama para dirigirse con una falsa sonrisa a la puerta donde aguardaba Emil. Antes de pasar por esta, miró a la habitación donde era prisionero, dirigiendo su mirada a un espejo repleto de polvo, pero que aún reflejaba. Soy un asco, y un golpe sordo fue la única respuesta.

Se acercó a Emil, intentando fingir una sonrisa. Comenzó a avanzar por las escaleras, siguiendo a este. Arthur pensaba en qué edad tenía Emil. ¿Diecinueve? ¿Veinticuatro? ¿Veinte? No se veía tan mayor, pero tampoco tan joven. Comenzó a exasperarse de nuevo, y como reflejo tocó su ángel mecánico, como cada vez que hacía cuando era forzado a ir donde ellos.

Tan distraído y asustado estaba que cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse, para que después sin querer tropezara, golpeándose fuertemente con los peldaños. Al llegar a tocar el suelo, ya había pasado bastante. ¿Por qué mierda tenían que haber tantas escaleras en este lugar? Comenzó poco a poco intentar moverse. Al sacudir un poco su muñeca, se dio cuenta del punzante dolor en esta, al parecer se rompió algo en esta. Cada vez que se atrevía a mover esta aunque sea un poco, sentía como si cada articulación se estuviera tensando, para después llegar a cortarse. El dolor era insoportable. Pero de todas maneras, intentó aguantar todo ese dolor, porque por nada del mundo le daría el placer de que observaran las Hermanas su dolor. No dejaría que esos imbéciles se rieran de su sufrimiento. Aparte de eso, solo tenía unas raspaduras y golpes en su cuerpo que luego serían tan solo unos cuantos moretones. Emil llegó un poco después, ya que él había bajado las escaleras con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

-¿Puedes caminar? Si es así levántate. Ya estás atrasado.- Y siguió caminando con una calma que llegaba a dar miedo. Rápidamente intentó fingir que no sentía ningún dolor y observó el lugar por donde Emil caminaba. La habitación de las hermanas era un lugar repleto de humedad y basura, pero que al parecer a ellos no les importaba. Emil atravesó un angosto pasillo para quedar frente a frente con el Sr. Fin y el Sr. Nor. Arthur no quería ir, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería que lo obligaran a ir en el estado en que estaba.

Esa habitación era el peor lugar del mundo. Realmente la odiaba.

Siempre estaba caliente. Húmeda. Como un pantano. Las Hermanas estaban ahí, siempre con sus guantes, sentados detrás del enorme escritorio. Al llegar a ellos, aguantando el dolor, el Sr. Fin solo pronunció:

-Puedes retirarte, Emil.- Junto con una sonrisa. No, esas sonrisas ya no le engañaban. Por más que sonreía, era falso. El Sr. Nor comenzó a dar vuelta a un globo terráqueo. Según Arthur, nada de lo había estaba en el correcto orden, en especial Europa, aunque nunca puede estar a su alcance para observarlo detenidamente.- Y ciérrala puerta tras de ti.

El Sr. Fin ladeó su cabeza.- Ven aquí, _querida_.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Y toma esto.- Le mostró un trozo de tela rosa atorada en un lazo, como la cinta de pelo de una niña.

Siempre era lo mismo. Cosas de otras personas… Alfileres de corbatas, relojes, joyas de luto y juguetes. En otra ocasión fue unos cordones y otra vez solo un pendiente, manchado con sangre.

-Toma esto y cambia.- Arthur tomó el lazo, ya con miedo. Recordó cuando en los libros los personajes son juzgados, de pie temblando en los banquillos de Old Bailey**(1)** y rezando por que no sean culpables. A veces se sentía así, que estaba siendo juzgado por esos lobos con piel de oveja, aún sin saber por qué.

Recordó la primera vez que las Hermanas le tendieron un objeto y le habían dicho que cambiara. Eran unos guantes de mujer, con botones de perlas en las muñecas. Arthur no entendió, le abofetearon y sacudieron, por más que él les dijera que no sabía de qué hablaban, que no sabía lo que le estaban pidiendo.

Pero Arthur no lloró. Por más daño que le hicieran no lo hizo. Solo había dos personas frente a las que podía llorar, una está muerta y la otra está prisionera. Las Hermanas le dijeron que tenían a Peter, comprobándolo con el anillo de este manchado de sangre. Desde entonces ha hecho todo lo que esos demonios le han pedido.

Había bebido todas las pociones que le habían dado, hecho las horas de agonizantes ejercicios, obligándose a sí mismo a pensar en la forma en que ellas querían que lo hiciera.

Le enseñaron—En realidad, le habían obligado a saber cómo cambiar. Tomar el espíritu de quien había sido el dueño de los objetos y cambiar como si fuera de arcilla. Bastante loco, ¿no? Eso tomó semanas. La primera vez que había Cambiado fue un dolor tan cegadoramente fuerte, que había vomitado para luego desmayarse. Al despertar, el Sr. Fin se había acercado y le había dicho:

-Muy bien… Muy bien, querida.- Esa misma noche volviendo a su habitación encontró dos regalos. Dos libros, Grandes Expectaciones y, otro que no recuerda.

Desde entonces, todo era más fácil. El cambiar. No sabía exactamente qué era eso, qué demonios era su cuerpo, pero ya se sabía todos los pasos para llegar a cambiar.

Solo dejó que todo fluyera. La sensación era horrorosa, se escuchaba el eco de una voz gritando. El dolor de su mano rota aumentaba cada vez más, siendo agonizante. Todo poco a poco se desmoronaba, hasta el calor que sentía. Su piel ardía y se sentía como hormigueaba, al igual que pequeños piñizcos. Ahora venía la peor parte, las primeras veces estaba convencido que se estaba muriendo. Cada vez que pasaba, el ángel mecánico hacía _tic-tac_ más rápido. La presión se hacía más y más grande. Hasta que desaparecía.

Había terminado.

Abrió los ojos, los cuales no supo cuando había cerrado, parpadeando repetidas veces. Se sentía como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría. Ya no sentía ningún dolor sobre su mano derecha. Se observó a sí mismo, encontrándose que estaba vestido con un abrigo rojo y unos guantes negros, unas botas oscuras y un pequeño sombrero en su cabeza. En el abrigo había un pequeño broche. Que tipo más extravagante.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo cortante como siempre el Sr. Nor. Arthur no tenía que contestar, el chico que estaba en él lo haría. Hablando como las personas lo hacen a través de los médiums, pero de una manera mucho más íntima y espantosa que eso.

-Andrei.- dijo una voz distinta a la propia.- Andrei Pâunescu, señor.

-¿Quién eres, Andrei Pâunescu?

La voz habló, replicó, trayendo miles de imágenes a la mente de Arthur.

_Nacido en Rumania, era parte de una familia de seis hijos. Al morir su padre, la madre lo trajo junto a sus hermanos a Inglaterra para tener una mejor oportunidad. Su madre solo era una obrera. Andrei tuvo desde pequeño aprender a sobrevivir por su cuenta. Trabajó en muchísimas partes hasta terminar cosiendo telas para tener algo de comida. A veces, la vela se apagaba o gastaba, teniendo que salir a la calle para buscar iluminación…_

-¿Eso hacías la noche que falleciste, Andrei Pâunescu?- dijo el Sr. Fin.

Sintió como su boca se encorvaba, involuntariamente para Arthur.

_Vio lo que pasó esa noche. Estaba oscuro, había una espesa niebla y apenas se podía ver con el farol. Un paso apagado se escuchaba, pero no podía ver nada. Comenzaron a arrastrarlo en la oscuridad, cayéndose el lazo en el camino. Una voz ronca gritó, enfadada. La hoja del cuchillo se podía apreciar, como rebanaba la piel, extrayendo su sangre. Dolor que llegaba a quemar, sentía un terror que solo él podría haber conocido. Golpeó a quien lo sostenía, quitándole la daga; la tomó y corrió lo más lejos que pudo. Tropezó mientras poco a poco se debilitaba. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. En un callejón, no pudo más y se cayó. Sabía que lo estaban siguiendo. Solo deseaba morir antes de que lo alcanzaran…_

El Cambio se destrozó como un cristal. Con un grito, Arthur cayó de rodillas, el lazo que ya estaba destrozado, cayó dolorosamente de su mano. Si, era su destrozada mano de nuevo. Andrei se había ido, como una piel desechada. Arthur estaba solo en su mente nuevamente.

-¿Arthur? ¿Dónde está Andrei?- Exigió el Sr. Fin.

-Está muerto. Se desangró hasta morir.- susurró. No vives la muerte todos los días…

-Bien.- dijo el Sr. Nor.

-Muy bien, Arthur.-dijo el Sr. Fin "alegremente".- Buen trabajo. Ahora su ropa tenía sangre. Genial. Cerró los ojos, se sentía un poco mareado, no se iba a desmayar.

-Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo. ¡Es muy divertido! Me molestaba mucho el asunto del chico Pâunescu.- dijo el Sr. Fin con una sonrisa brillante, pero tétrica.

-No sabía que él estuviera a la altura. Recuerda lo que pasó a esa chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Hm… Adams.

Arthur sabía de lo que hablaban. Hace unas semanas Cambió en esa persona. Se sentía angustiada, al parecer. Solo sintió como le dispararon y él volvió a su forma original, gritando.

-Ha avanzado desde entonces maravillosamente, ¿no, hermana?- Dijo el Sr. Fin.

-Tino, sabes que nos llaman así, pero no es necesario que nos llamemos entre nosotros "hermanas".- El nombrado solo hizo un sonido de desilusión.- Bueno, de todas maneras, comenzamos desde el principio, ni si quiera sabía lo que era.

- ¡De todas maneras! ¡Tiene que conocer al _Magister_ esta misma noche!

-¿No es muy pronto?

-¡Para nada! ¡Tiene que ser hoy! ¡No puede tardar más!

-Pero tiene que estar presentable. Sé que quieres que nos recompensen por toda esta…- miró despreciativamente a Arthur.- _mierda_. Pero, tenemos que estar seguros que al Magister le llegue a gustar.

Emil entró sin expresión alguna a la habitación, como siempre.- ¿Qué necesitan, _hermanas_?

-Prepáralo. Busca en la habitación "_varten muutos" _**(2)**-Dijo el finlandés felizmente. No entendió una mierda, pero sabía que algo malo tenía que ocurrir. Emil al parecer si lo comprendió, a la diferencia de él.- Intenta que se vea lo más hermoso que pueda, aunque no creo que puedas hacer mucho con esa _mierda_….- La mirada parecía alegre mientras sonreía, pero se notaba la amargura en esta.

Solo quería salir de allí. Antes de que Emil me señale y acompañe al lugar donde se supone que tendría que ir, yo ya había salido de la habitación.

-Señor Kirkland, espere. No tenemos que ir a su habitación, yo le guiaré al lugar correcto.- dijo vacíamente, mientras tomaba el brazo del inglés provocando un fuerte dolor. Comenzó a caminar en otra dirección, arrastrando a Arthur.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con trajes finos y cosas de lujo.

-Tengo que prepararte para el maestro.

-Emil… ¿podrías decirme quién _mierda_ es el maestro?

-…Creo que podría decirse que es un "buen" hombre.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo porque…?

-Creo que será un honor tu matrimonio con él.

_«¿Matrimonio?»_-Repitió mentalmente. Él nunca ha pensado en eso… ¿Le obligarían a casarse? Pero era demasiado joven aún… ¡Él quería vivir, no quedarse casarse con apenas 20 años! ¿Acaso no le importaba que fuera otro hombre?

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué no se busca a una mujer para eso?

- Todo a su debido tiempo, Sr. Kirkland. Por ahora, debe venir conmigo, necesito probarle unas cuantas cosas y arreglar otras para que…

-Emil, por favor. No…- Comenzó a enumerar sus opciones. Si corría seguramente este le alcanzaría en la puerta. Aquí no existían ni ventanas ni nada como eso. Esconderse debajo de un escritorio no era una buena opción.- Por favor.

Emil comenzó a acercarse poco a poco al inglés.- Debe venir conmigo ahora.- repitió.- Debe—

Sin saber qué hacer, el inglés corrió para alcanzar una estatuilla de bronce sólido, justo en el momento exacto para lograr golpear a Emil. El sonido era horrible, al igual que como sonó su muñeca rota al hacer esa fuerza. Quería gritar gracias al dolor agonizante, pero no podía, ya que le descubrirían. Miró con dolor a Emil, su cabeza estaba con una herida mortal, manchando el suelo de un fuerte carmesí.

Él le había _partido en dos_ la cabeza de Emil.

Sin saber que hacer exactamente, comenzó a escapar lo más rápido que pudo. Al salir de la habitación, podía recordar exactamente el lugar por donde había ido. ¡Agradecía su inteligencia y buena memoria! Comenzó a bajar unas escaleras, tan apresurado que se tropezó dolorosamente por estas, pero ignorando tan fuerte dolor al instante. Nada importaba. Podía salir de ese _puto_ lugar. Por fin tenía la oportunidad, y no la dejaría ir por nada del mundo. Se encontró frente a una gran puerta de mármol, encontrando su escape. Al salir a las calles de Londres, necesitaba pedir ayuda. Respiró aire puro, después de un largo tiempo. La calle era estrecha, pero logró divisar a alguien fumando debajo de unas escalerillas. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba!

Corrió hacia aquel extraño para gritarle:

-¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdeme! ¡Necesito que usted me ayude a—

Ahogó un grito. Se paralizó al reconocer a aquel hombre.

Era el cochero de las Hermanas Oscuras.

Y ahora solo quería correr.

.

.

.

**_Fin del primer capítulo._**

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

¡Maldición! Lo sé, dije que este capítulo iba a ser _laaargo,_ pero como intenté hacerlo lo más rápido posible, no lo pude alargar más, aparte que no me quería demorar más… Okey, no me culpen. Esto lo escribí en menos de 5 horas. Solo quería estar bien conmigo misma, así que me importa una _shet_ si alguien lo lee, solo quería subirlo, ¿okey? Como dije anteriormente: **_¡Hay que tener orgullo, señores!_**

**_Si alguna enferma mental como yo lee esto, creo que le gustaría saber que significaba el puntito uno y el punto dos. (?)_**

**_(1) Old Bailey_**_: _Esto es la corte Criminal de Inglaterra, pero comúnmente se le llama Old Bailey, también se le llama así en Gales.

**_(2)_** **_Varten muutos_**: Está en finlandés, y significa "_para el cambio_". Quería hacer referencia a que (aparte de que _Iggy_ sabe una shet de finlandés) de que era la _Habitación para el cambio_, ya que querían hacerlo ver hermoso para el _Magister. _Aparte funciona como que era la habitación para cambiarlo, siendo que él Cambia.

Em… Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Ahora me iré a dormir, estando satisfecha con que ya subí el primer capítulo. Gracias a quien lo leyó, y si nadie lo hizo, gracias a mí, ya que lo leí al escribirlo.

Y lo sé, quedó horrible.

_(Muchas gracias por los alertas y el favorito, de verdad lo aprecio. ¡Alguien leyó esta *****!)_

Hasta unos cuantos días más, ya que no tengo un día exacto para actualizar, ¿qué día creen que sería mejor?

Amour,

Kana-chan.


	3. Chapter 2

Hällo. Bueno. _Ahora si mátenme_. Siento mucho a quienes seguían este fic, pero no tuve mucho tiempo. Creo que desde ahora actualizaré los miércoles, excepto si me llega la inspiración y mágicamente tengo un capítulo más listo.

Lo sé, no merezco perdón del Dios, Hima:c Bueno, aquí sigo con lo mío… –se deprime-

**_Advertencias:_** Em… Creo que tengo que advertir lo mismo que la vez pasada. ¿Algo de insultos? ¡De verdad no sé qué categoría tengo que colocar! ¿Alguien me ayudaría?

**_Disclaimer:_** Nada de esto es mío. _(No me digas, Kana-chan)_ El fabuloso _(Hola, me creo Polonia…)_ anime, el cual sale dentro de muy poco la nueva temporada, es de… Ese tipo… Em… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Hima… Hima-algo. El libro es de la diosa que este año saca una película de su awesome _(si, ahora me creo mi Dios… -?-)_, que tiene por iniciales CC.

Sin más que decir, ¡aquí les va el capítulo! Nos leemos abajo.

_Kana-chan._

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: ¿Mi boleto de salida?_**

.

_Entre dos mundos la vida se cierne como una estrella, _

_Entre la noche y la alborada, al borde del horizonte. _

_¡Qué poco sabemos de lo que somos! _

_¡Como menos lo que podemos ser! _

_—Lord Byron, "Don Juan"_

_._

-¿Qué mierda se supone que ibas a hacer?- dijo el Sr. Fin, completamente enojado.- ¿De verdad eres _tan_ imbécil? ¿Creías que te íbamos a dejar ir tan fácilmente? ¡Já! No he gastado seis putas semanas para que tú te escapes así como así.

Arthur estaba literalmente, colgando de sus muñecas. Su mano derecha se sentía ya completamente salida de sí. Intentaba disimular que estaba posicionando su peso en la mano izquierda, cosa que no se le daba muy bien, ya que su fuerza se encontraba en la quebrada mano. Pero aunque tenga que aguantarse todo ese sufrimiento no iba a demostrar que le sucedía algo, porque quizás de qué forma le torturen.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar desechar la oportunidad de casarte con el Magister?!- dijo el Sr. Nor, por primera vez, alterado.

-¡¿Y por qué mierda se supone que yo me tendría que casar con ese puto Magister?!- respondió luego de una pausa el inglés.- ¡No lo conozco, y me importa una mierda conocerlo algún día!

-¡Es honor para ti!- dijo el finlandés con _supuesta_ amabilidad.

-¡Me importa una mierda!_- _Arthur escupió al suelo.- Ahí está tu puto Magister.- Y sin saber cuándo, Tino se acercó y le golpeó con algo en el estómago, provocando que escupiera algo de sangre.

-¿Qué crees que le pasará a tu hermano con todo esto? –Rio el finlandés.- ¿Qué crees que le ocurrirá a él?

-¡No se atrevan a tocar a mi hermano, _whores_!

- Esta vez, lo dejaremos pasar. Si llega a haber una segunda vez… -dijo con total naturalidad y calma el noruego.-…No sé lo que pueda llegar a pasar.

-_Bitches_! ¡Demonios! Ustedes me dijeron que dejarían tranquilo a Peter si hacía toda la mierda que querían.

-¡Casarte cierra el trato, perra!- gritó el Sr. Fin mientras reía.- El magister te dará todo. Absolutamente todo.- Arthur sonrió. ¿_Todo_?- Ni lo pienses. No nos asesinará, por nada en el mundo. Es parte del trato. Al igual que tienes que estar completamente sano, sino, tu carne se podría observar fácilmente por sobre tu piel. ¡Qué lindo!

-¿Entiendes, _puta_? Salva y sana. Ni sueñes con volver a escapar.

Y diciendo esto, las Hermanas se retiraron notablemente de la habitación.

Arthur comenzó a intentar moverse un poco, moviendo de a poco sus piernas y brazos, aguantando el dolor. Pero no había ninguna forma de que pudiera zafarse, ya que el Sr. Nor había apretado tan fuertemente las cuerdas que sentía como sangraban sus muñecas. El dolor en su muñeca derecha era inimaginable. Antes que volvieran, sabía que solo tenía unos momentos. No tenía idea alguna, estaba en blanco. ¿Cómo mierda podía ser tan útil su talento? ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan útil Cambiar? Sería muchísimo más útil en estos momentos poder obtener un cuchillo de si, una navaja, o poder ser más pequeño como un ratón, o…

_Wait a moment._

¡Era un genio! No necesitaba ser un ratón para escapar de esas ataduras, tan solo necesitaba ser más pequeño. Al menos que sus muñecas fueran más pequeñas para lograr salir. Quizás podría llegar a Cambiar por segunda vez, tal vez eso era posible. Comenzó a recordar en la última persona en quien Cambió. Ese niño de apenas 14 años, de pelo rubio. Ese callejón, esa daga…

_"-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -Andrei. Andrei Pâunescu, señor…"_

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Esta vez el cambio ocurrió mucho más rápido que la vez anterior, quizás por ser esta la segunda vez. Sintió las agonías mucho más rápido, y luego… Y luego ya no sentía ningún dolor. Podía ver el techo, podía sentir como fácilmente podía mover sus muñecas, incluso la rota. Se apresuró en zafarse, deshaciendo los nudos del noruego. Ahora que lo pensaba, el cabello de Andrei era bastante largo. ¡Pero eso no venía al caso! Se apresuró en tocar el suelo. Sintió un alivio, por fin podía moverse por su cuenta. Al tocar este, vio como volvía el dolor en su muñeca, al igual que su forma original. También pudo escuchar como alguien comenzaba a girar la perilla. Corrió buscando algo con que protegerse, encontrando solo una sartén como única arma. Bastante extraño de tener en ese lugar, al igual que no era de su estilo. ¡Pero daba igual! Todo servía en ese momento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Arthur reaccionó automáticamente, golpeando al hombre que se encontraba allí. El inglés, al notar que no era ninguna de las Hermanas, se preguntó quién diablos era él. Pero en realidad no le interesaba, solo quería escapar de allí. Avanzó hacia la puerta. Por fin sería libre. No necesitaría conocer al Magister, y no tendría que casarse. Con toda esperanza tomó la perilla y comenzó a girarla, sin dudar que esta abriera. Y entonces—

_La muy puta estaba cerrada._

-¡Por la puta madre! ¿Cómo mierda está cerrado?- Sin querer, el inglés comenzó a quejarse por un rato, hasta observar al bulto que yacía en el suelo. Ah, cierto. Empezó a observarlo mientras el bulto comenzaba a levantarse. Era un chico, de máximo unos 19 años, cabello rubio con una mecha sobresaliente, lentes y al momento que escuchó su voz mientras sufría, supo que era una molestia. En fin, estaba vestido con traje café oscuro, con una chaqueta bastante peculiar. **(1) **Se veía en buena forma. Sinceramente, parecía un héroe de ciencia ficción.

_De todas maneras, no estaba tan mal._

.

.

.

¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? ¡Él era jodidamente heterosexual! Iba a encontrar a una hermosa chica, con la que se casaría y tendría hijos, ¿no es verdad?

Aquel extraño chico se palpó el lugar en el cráneo donde sangraba. Observó su mano con preocupación.

-M-me cortaste…- ¿Cómo puedes cortar con una sartén? Misterios de la vida.- ¡Dude! ¡Podría morir! Pero el héroe no puede morir aún… ¡Alteras la historia con mi heroico rescate!- Dios, su voz realmente era molesta. ¿Cómo alguien podría soportarle?

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?- Arthur frunció el ceño. Que tipo más raro.

-¿Acaso no conoces al famoso héroe?- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

El inglés suspiró.- ¿Eres el puto Magister?

-¿Magister? Em…- el héroe miró a otro lado.- ¿Qué significa eso?- rio el de acento norteamericano.

-_Oh God, que inculto_… significa Maestro.

-Maestro, maestro…Ah. ¡Pero el héroe ha sido millones de cosas! No muchos me dicen maestro… ¡Puede que me digan así! ¡Navegué las calles de Londres, luché contra los más terribles villanos, estafé a miles de personas!- reía casi gritando.- He encantado a miles de señoritas… Y por qué no, hombres igual.

- _Bloody hell!_ ¿Estás borracho?- Preguntó el inglés, alejándose un poco. Bueno, si llegaba a estarlo, se mantenía de pie muy bien. El de acento americano solo rio, para después dejar un silencio.- Hey, ¿acaso te envió mi hermano?

-¿Tu hermano? Um… No.

-Pero—

-Entonces, ¿cómo te llamas, _duuuude_?- interrumpió al inglés.

Arthur parpadeó unos segundos. _¿Quién mierda era este tipo?_

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué mierda debería decirte _MI_ nombre? Deberías decirme primero el tuyo "_dude_".- se burló con una pizca de sarcasmo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Solo preguntaba tu nombre.- El de acento americano hizo un puchero, intentando que el inglés se ablandara.

-¿Qué, qué tiene de malo? _Oh God_, entraste a mi habitación de la nada y no has sido para nada cortés. ¡Necesitas modales!

-¿Entonces tengo que presentarme primero?- el americano rio.- _Well_, si tanto quieres saber, soy Alfred F. Jones, el héroe que viene a rescatarte.

-¿A rescatarme? Que mierda…

-Já. ¿Y yo soy el que necesita modales?- Alfred comenzó a reírse molestamente mientras Arthur bufaba con molestia.- ¿Y tú nombre?

-No es de tu incumbencia, Alfred.

-¡Pero el héroe quiere saber~! ¡Sino como sabrá a qué damisela en peligro está salvando!

-¿P-perdón? ¿Cómo qué damisela? ¡No soy ninguna dama,_ bloody wanker_!

-¡Solo dime tu nombre!

-No.

-Pero—

-¡Que no!- sentenció el inglés, dejando un silencio tras de sí.

-Pe-pero…- dijo el americano unos momentos después.

-¡Está bien! _Holy shit._ Soy Arthur Kirkland. ¿Ahora podemos salir de aquí? –Arthur frunció el ceño.

-_No problem_! Sostén esto.- el norteamericano le entregó un tipo de piedra, la cual brillaba. El inglés juraba que esta estaría ardiendo, pero era todo lo contrario, era fría al tacto. Al tomarlo, la luz comenzó a parpadear. Miró a Alfred, quien parecía estar pensando. –Si hubiéramos estado en el primer piso, aunque sea el segundo, podríamos haber escapado saltando por la ventana. Lástima que estamos en el tercero… _Well_, obviamente el _hero_ sobreviviría, pero… Tu no, Artie.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué con ese apodo? ¿Quién mierda te dejó llamarme así?

-¡Yo mismo me di permiso!

-Tsk. ¿Entonces qué hacemos, "_mi salvador"_?- dijo Arthur con sarcasmo.

-¡Sabía que aceptarías que soy tu héroe! Ejem…-comenzó a ver la habitación.- ¡Ya sé! ¡Hay que ir atravesando las puertas y aprovechar las oportunidades mientras las tenemos!

-Claro, ir atravesando las…- aceptó el británico, para luego procesar la información correctamente.- ¡¿Qué mierda hablas, _yankie_?!

-No leo muchos libros. Pero imagino que lo estoy rescatando… ¿Luzco como Sir Galahad?... ¿Cómo era? Ah, sí. _"Mi fuerza es la fuerza de diez, porque mi corazón es puro…"__** (2)**_

-Eres un…

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose resonó. _Mierda_. El autodenominado héroe dio un salto, debido a la sorpresa, cayéndose e hiriéndose en el suelo.- ¡Hay que apresurarnos!- El norteamericano se levantó rápidamente para acercarse a la perilla e intentar abrirla. Sin embargo, ésta no se abría.

-Solo es posible abrirla desde afuera.- Dijo el inglés casi susurrando.

-¿Cómo que no se puede?- el héroe suspiró.- Shit, shit. ¿Dónde lo deje…? ¡Aquí está!

Tomó un cuchillo de hoja larga pero delgada, hecha de un material entre plateado y blanquecino. Comenzó a trazar unas líneas, con sumo cuidado, intentando que le funcionara. ¿Ya dijo que no dibujaba bien? Cada vez que el cuchillo con la superficie rozaban, se escuchaba como si algo se vertiera sobre esta.

-¿Dibujando? ¡¿En este momento?! Oh shit. ¡Eso no ayuda en nada!

_Y la puerta se abrió._

-¿Pero qué—

-Sin preguntas, apúrate, amargado.-

-Wait! Wait! Damn! Mis libros… ¿Los tengo que dejar?

-No te preocupes, Artie. Te conseguiré todos los que quieras. ¡Palabra de héroe!- Y así tomó la muñeca del inglés. Mierda, había olvidado que estaba rota. Respira, respira, Arthur. ¡Lo único que interesaba era huir! Debía ignorar el dolor. Alfred cerró la puerta y corrió, arrastrando a Arthur con él, hacia unas escaleras.

Un grito se escuchó. Inconfundiblemente del Sr. Fin.

_Oh, mierda._

-Bien, héroe. ¿Ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer?- Arthur intentaba parecer cabreado, intentando disimular el temor a que cumplan lo que habían dicho antes.

-¿Por qué dices eso, dude?

-Se dieron cuenta de que no estoy.

-¡Hay que apurarnos más aún!

-¿Acaso pretendes que escapemos por la puerta principal?

-Impossible! Tienen rodeado todo este lugar. Hay unos carruajes o algo así. ¿Tenían planeado algo para esta noche?

-Sí.

-¿Sabes qué es?

-No.

-¿Estás seguro que no sabes?

-¿A qué mierda quieres llegar, Jones?

-Solo quiero saber sobre el Mágister.- Y ya habían llegado hasta el sótano. Wow, esas escaleras sí que eran eficientes. El calor era bastante obvio allí. Las paredes estaban casi completamente desgastadas.- _For the angel_, aquí se siente como el noveno círculo del infierno.

-El noveno círculo del infierno es frío.- Dijo Arthur automáticamente. El americano alzó una ceja.

-Dude~ ¿Acaso has estado en el noveno círculo?

-No, pero en los libros—

-No siempre las cosas son como en los libros.

-Entonces, asegúrate de que no es así.

-Dame la luz.- Arthur no captó a lo que se refería.- La piedra. Esa cosa que te entregué hace un rato.- Aclaró Alfred. Kirkland rápidamente hizo lo que se le pidió, de mala gana.- Ah, y siempre el héroe tiene la razón. Si digo que caen hamburguesas del cielo y que hay muertos vivientes sueltos, es porque es así.

Y así, Arthur terminó de autoconvencerse que ese hombre estaba completamente loco. El chico molesto se acercó a la habitación donde se encontraba con las Hermanas Oscuras. Mierda.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Ahí no entres! ¡No hay salida!

-¿Qué dije antes? ¡Confía en el héroe!- gritó, intentando "que no lo encontrarán". Dios, si él estuviera en los zapatos de las Hermanas Oscuras, hace tiempo que ya se hubiera encontrado. Gracias a Dios que ellos no eran tan inteligentes ni de buen oído como él.- Solo sígueme, _OK_?

Quiera o no, Alfred igual lo arrastraría hasta donde quería. Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y antes de estar a esta, el inglés le detuvo.

- Sé que ya te pregunte esto antes, pero… ¿En realidad no conoces a mi hermano?- Jones rio.

- Te lo aseguro, Artie. Hace diez minutos, ni si quiera sobre ti. Solo seguía el rastro sobre el signo en una daga… eran dos serpientes que llegaban a formar un círculo. Con esa daga asesinaron a una niña… En realidad, yo creía que era una niña, pero al acercarme vi que era un niño, como de 14 años. A ese chico le dejaron desangrándose en un callejón hasta que la muerte fue por él. Él huía de… algo.- El americano hizo una pausa.- Well! Busqué el signo y llegué a escuchar al nombre del Club Pandemónium, y aquí me ves.

Espera, espera, espera. Una daga con ese signo. En un callejón. Asesinado. ¿No hablará de…?

-¿De casualidad no se llamaba Andrei?

-Lo sieeeento, dude. No sé su nombre.

-Ah… So, ¿Cómo llegaste a saber de las Hermanas Oscuras?

-Pff. ¡Eso fue fácil! ¡Solo tuve que hablar con los Submundos!

-¿Su-submundos? ¿Qué es es—

-_THE TIME! The time! _H-hay que apurarnos.- Y diciendo esto, el americano tiró de la muñeca derecha de Arthur. _La puta que me…_

-¡Suéltame! ¡JONES!- El americano le soltó, solo para luego taparte la boca con una mano. Hizo una seña, indicando que alguien venía.

_¡Kirkland! ¡Arthur! ¡Zorra! ¿Dónde mierda te metiste?_

Inconfundiblemente, es el Sr. Fin en su otra faceta. Alfred tomó la muñeca del inglés, esta vez siendo la izquierda, para luego echarse a correr guiado tan solo por la luz de la extraña piedra. Las paredes cada vez aumentaban de temperatura, al igual que de humedad. Era más difícil mantener al equilibrio, al igual que poder respirar correctamente. Era casi como si fueran descendiendo al infierno. El infierno de las Hermanas Oscuras.

_¡Sir Arthur! ¡Sabe que no le dejaremos ir! ¡No tiene por donde huir!_

¡Por la mierda! Ese lugar no tenía fin. O al menos eso creía hasta que en menos de un segundo pudo divisar una puerta plateada un poco más allá. Ya era hora. Jones se acercó rápidamente a esta y la abrió como si esta no pesara mucho, a la vez que entraba en esta. Kirkland le siguió, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, notando que la puerta era mil veces más pesada de lo que aparentaba, demorándose un rato en lograr cerrarla. Al poder hacerlo por fin, se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba totalmente oscuro, excepto por la luz que emitía la extraña piedra.

- Alfred, ¿puedes iluminar esta puta habitación? No veo una mierda.

- Y tú decías que yo necesitaba "modales"…- Diciendo esto, alzó con fuerza la piedra, provocando de alguna forma que la habitación se iluminara por completo. Y hubiera deseado que nunca hubiera hecho eso. Comenzó a observar la habitación. Era como una prisión, casi como la que se imaginaba que sería donde estaría Peter. No había ventanas, aquí ya no había ni calor ni frío, no habían puertas aparte de la que habían usado para entrar, solo había algo extraño… Olía a sangre. Y ya podía saber por qué. En el centro de la habitación había una larga mesa, repleta de cuerpos. Cuerpos humanos, todos cortados en el pecho en forma de 'Y'. Arthur quedó en shock. Todo esto era una ilusión, si, era una mala broma. Comenzó a acercarse hasta el punto que tocó el primer cuerpo que tenía enfrente. Sintió la sangre fresca, era verdad. Por reflejo, se llevó las manos a la cara, sin querer probando esta. _¿Qué mierda era este lugar?_

-Mundanos… Son mundanos.- aclaró Alfred.

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Arthur! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Si lo haces en este momento saldrás ileso!- Era el Sr. Nor.

-Está mintiendo, Artie.- dijo sincera y seriamente Alfred.

-Oh, ¿en realidad lo crees?- dijo el inglés usando todo el sarcasmo que era posible, cosa que el americano no entendió.

-Sí, es obvio que es una mentira.- Arthur se preguntó a si mismo si en realidad era un idiota, o solo no sabía leer la atmosfera. ¡Por la mierda! ¡Eso no era lo importante ahora! Alfred tomó una de las cosas sobre la mesa, las cuales obviamente eran artefactos de tortura, mientras guardaba la piedra en su bolsillo. Momento después, lanzó el artefacto por la única ventana.- ¡Ludwig! ¡Romano! ¡Alguien que venga a ayudar al héroe!

-¿Quiénes son ellos…?- Preguntó el inglés, para luego notar que la puerta estaba a punto de ser abierta. Se apresuró en buscar algo allí con lo que pueda defenderse, encontrando un cuchillo larguísimo, casi como de carnicero.

-Así que aquí estabas, puta.- Dijo el Sr. Nor, insultándole por primera vez. Wow, debe estar realmente cabreado.

-Debería saber lo que le corresponde en este momento, Señor Kirk—

-¡Pues hazlo! ¡Azóteme! Despliegue la carne de mi piel, máteme, haga lo que quiera. ¡No quiero estar con el puto mágister! ¿Entiende, o es muy imbécil para comprenderlo?- dijo el británico en un arrebato, arrepintiéndose a los pocos segundos. Genial, había cavado su propia tumba. Como respuesta, el finlandés removió su guante, mostrando una mano de un tono grisáceo oscuro. Les sonrió a los dos chicos.

-Quizás si le cortamos algunas extremidades, el señor Kirkland podría entender… ¿No es así, Noru?- Comenzó a acercarse al inglés. Antes de llegar a tocarle, Alfred tiró de Arthur, dejándolo detrás de él.

-Malik.- dijo el americano, seriamente. Tomó su espada, la cual resplandeció frente a ellos.

-Aléjate, estúpido Nefilim.- pronunció con odio el Sr. Nor, mientras que se acercaba a su primo.- No acerque su espada serafín a nosotros, esto no es _su_ batalla.

-¡Se equivoca! He escuchado algunas cosas sobre ustedes. Cosas que recorren el Submundo. Cosas como que a ustedes les pagan muy bien por asesinar humanos, independientemente del estado en que llegaran…

-Psk. Son unos simples mundanos…- dijo con desprecio el noruego.- No tenemos nada en contra tuyo, Cazador de Sombras, a menos que quieras tenerlo. Entraste a **nuestro **territorio. ¡Estás rompiendo la Alianza! ¿Sabes? Podemos reportarlo a la Clave.

-La Clave puede ser estricta con el tema de ser un intruso, pero creo que lo son aún más si saben que hay gente siendo decapitada. Su manera de actuar es extraña.- rio Alfred.

-¿Gente? ¡Son _simples_ mundanos! No te preocupas por ellos más que nosotros.-El Sr. Fin miró a Arthur- ¿Te ha dicho este mocoso lo que es? Este chico no es humano.

-Al menos es más humano que tú, monstro.- Escupió con odio el inglés. El finlandés ignoró el comentario de Arthur y dirigió su mirada a Alfred.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te ha dicho lo que es ella?- Le preguntó el finlandés.

-Hmm. Supongo que tiene que ver con el Mágister.

-¿Sabe sobre el Maestro?- dijo el noruego, para luego mirar a Arthur.- Ah, te lo dijo él. ¿Sabes, chico ángel? Él es mil veces más peligroso que tú. Ha esperado desde siempre por Arthur, además—

_Cayó la pared, callando a todo lo que el noruego quería decir._

Alfred tomó a Arthur, alejándolo del techo que estaba a punto colapsar sobre ellos. El inglés intento alejarse del de acento norteamericano, intentando ver lo que ocurría. El polvo se desvanecía cada vez más, haciendo posible divisar a dos personas, blandiendo espadas que resplandecían al igual que la de Alfred hace unos momentos. Oh God, Oh God. ¡¿Esos eran ángeles?! ¡Pareciera como si viviera en uno de sus libros! Bueno, no era lo importante en este momento, creo que eso era salvar su vida. El Sr. Nor empujo fuertemente sus propias manos, provocando que estas tomaran un color diferente y se afilaran. En un movimiento rápido, se acercó a una de las dos personas y se escuchó un grito muy humano. Alfred dejó libre a Arthur y se dirigió al noruego con su espada. La levanto, la dirigió al pecho de este y la insertó en el otro, provocando que este cayera sobre una de las mesas, destrozándola por completo. Y Alfred sonrió, como diciendo que ya le había vencido. Miró a Arthur y así pasó un tiempo, hasta que las dos personas que habían entrado se acercaran al americano.

El Sr. Fin no se iba a quedar fuera de esto, ya que comenzó a atacar con furia, al igual como había hecho el noruego anteriormente. El nombrado se encontraba retorciéndose mientras parecía quemarse, expulsando un humo negro por sus heridas. Arthur comenzó a retroceder de a poco, intentando alejarse un poco de la batalla. ¿En qué lío se había metido? Empezó a buscar una forma de escapar, solo encontrando la puerta que daba al pasillo. Se dirigió a esta, pero fue detenido por alguien, quien le sostuvo ambos brazos firmemente. El inglés, sin saber qué hacer, solo reaccionó mordiendo la mano que tiraba del brazo derecho. El hombre le soltó, alejándose de Arthur. Era rubio, de expresión dura, pero se notaba que no era su enemigo. Observó la mano de este, la cual estaba sangrando.

-¡Alfred! ¡Este chico me mordió! ¡Mi mano está sangrando!- Dijo el rubio, con cierto acento… ¿Será alemán?

-¡¿En serio, Ludwig?! _Duuuude~!_ ¡Eso es tan gracioso!- Alfred se reía desde el otro lado de la sala. God! ¡Era insoportable! El americano dirigió la mirada al inglés.- ¿No sabe que es de mala educación andar mordiendo personas por ahí? ¡Necesitas modales! - dijo este, imitando a Arthur. Dios, esto era el colmo.

-¡¿Crees que es muy educado tomar a las personas así como así?! ¡Necesita modales!- respondió alteradamente el inglés. Dios, ese chico lo sacaba de sus casillas.

-¡Alfred!- Gritó el otro hombre, uno de color rojo oscuro. El americano se giró, viendo como algo caía con fuerza cerca de la cabeza del que creo, que se llamaba Ludwig, errando solo porque este hiciera un rápido movimiento. Arthur no podía creerlo. Era un arma de las que habían sobre la mesa, que había sido lanzado con tanta fuerza que la pared estaba hecha añicos. Al dirigir su mirada al frente, observó como el noruego se acercaba a él, con esos extraños humos oscuros ahora sobre sus ojos. Se veía realmente peligroso.

_Holy. Shit._

Alfred, reaccionando, tomó uno de los cuchillos y apartándose del camino del Sr. Nor. Ludwig no tuvo la misma suerte, ya que empujó a Arthur, intentando que el noruego no le alcance, pero dejando que este le alcanzara a él. El diferente Sr. Nor, se abalanzó sobre el de acento alemán, arañándole la espalda, haciéndola añicos, haciendo que este grite del profundo dolor. Ahora sentía que su mano rota no era gran cosa. Alfred se acercó rápidamente, susurrando algo como _Uriel._ Su espada se transformó en casi una antorcha ardiente, siendo controlada por el americano a gusto. ¿Qué mierda ocurría aquí? No pudo evitar caer de espaldas. En serio, esto es demasiado extraño para mí. El noruego extendió sus "garras" hacia atrás… Y con un limpio corte, la cabeza del Sr. Nor cayó rodando por el suelo. Ludwig miró con asco la escena. La sangre era negra y estaba sobre él. Comenzó a retirar el cuerpo que se encontraba sobre él, intentando dejarlo lo más suavemente a un costado, mientras se ponía de pie.

Un grito sordo atravesó la habitación.

-¡No! ¡Noru! ¡Lukas! ¡Primo!- Las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas del Sr. Fin. El chico de pelo rojo oscuro no pudo contenerlo más, cayendo al suelo gracias al poder que tenía el finlandés. Ya no era poco el humo que salía de él, era un humo más… oscuro y grande. Se preparaba para acercarse a Alfred y Arthur. Sus ojos se veían completamente negros, era imposible divisar la pupila. Susurraba en una lengua desconocida, parecía una lengua muerta. Levantó elegantemente la mano hacía Arthur, provocando que una oscuridad se acercara rápidamente a este. Alfred posicionó velozmente su espada al frente del inglés, provocando que lo-que-sea que hubiera lanzado el finlandés rebotara en la hoja, finalmente alcanzando uno de los muros, que brilló extrañamente.

-¡Ludwig! ¡Sácalos de aquí!- gritó el americano, refiriéndose al chico de cabello rojo oscuro que se encontraba inconsciente y al inglés. Arthur sintió una mano en su hombro, que le tiró hacia atrás, al ver como unos cuantos… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Rayos? Fueran dirigidos al británico. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no a Alfred? ¿No era él contra quién peleaba en este momento?

¡Era todo un imbécil! ¡Era el peor momento para ponerse a pensar! Solo pudo escuchar como lejanamente le decían: ¡Artie! ¡Agáchate! ¡Al suelo! ¡Al suelo!

_Lamentablemente era muy tarde._

.

.

.

**_Fin del primer capítulo._**

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

¡Maldición! ¡Debe estar horrible! ¡Eso me pasa por no revisar lo que escribo! En fin… ¿Les gustó la parte dónde lo dejé? ¡Qué buena parte! ¡Imagínense lo que ocurrió! Por cierto, hagamos un minuto de silencio por el Sr. Nor, a.k.a Sr. Noru, a.k.a el noruego, a.k.a Lukas Bondevik.

.

.

.

Bueno, ya mucho.

¡Lo sé! Alguna vez prometí capítulos largos, pero **_tengo_** que subir esto… ¡Falta tan poco para que salga la nueva temporada de Hetalia! ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Es muy tarde, no sé qué exactamente decir…

**_Creo que si alguien leyó esto, querrá saber lo que es el puntito 1 y el puntito 2… _**-pasa una brisa, mientras está sola-

**_(1)_** Con chaqueta peculiar, me refiero a la chaqueta que lleva siempre, por si no entendieron. _Es muy obvio_, pero primero quería que fuera otra, pero en fin. Me gusta su chaqueta.

**_(2) _**Dato interesante del día: Sir Galahad es un caballero de la Mesa Redonda del Rey Arturo y uno de los tres que alcanzaron el Grial en las leyendas artúricas, por si ustedes no sabían.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

_*Aclaro, si o si actualizaré los miércoles, haya o no haya subido capítulos entre medio.*_

Eso es todo por hoy. Seguiré con esto, tengo o no reviews… **¡Hay que tener orgullo, señores!**

Amour~ Kana-chan.


End file.
